The fingerprint sensing industry uses several different conventional technologies to capture images of an individual's fingerprints. Two prominent technologies are optical-based sensors and capacitance-based sensors. In a typical optical sensor, a light source, lenses and a prism are used to image the ridges and valleys on a fingerprint, based on differences in the reflected light from the features. Conventional capacitance sensors include two-dimensional array of capacitors defined on a silicon chip, and fabricated by semiconductor CMOS processing. The individual sensors on the chip form one plate of the parallel plate capacitor, while the finger itself, when placed on the array, acts as the second plate for the various localized sensors. Upon contact with the array of sensors, the individual distance from each sensor to the corresponding point on the skin above the sensor is measured using capacitive techniques. The difference in distance to skin at the ridges and valleys of a fingerprint identifies the fingerprint.
Capacitive and optical sensors can be sensitive to oils or grease on the finger and to the presence or absence of moisture on the finger. In addition, the ambient temperature can affect these sensors at the time of sensing. Under hot or cold conditions, capacitive sensors can provide erroneous readings. Finally, most sensors have abrasion resistant coatings. The thickness of the protective coating can affect the measurements. The combined effect of these variables can result in distorted fingerprint images. Finally, in the case of silicon chip based fingerprint sensors, the placement of the finger directly onto the silicon increases the risk of electrostatic discharge and damage to the sensor.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device suitable for use as a texture image capture sensor that has high sensitivity, yet can provide high lateral resolution. Moreover, there further remains a need for a sensor that is suitable for use in fingerprint image capture that is less sensitive to adverse conditions such as extreme temperatures and skin oils and grease.